


First Day.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, just so cute, pero todo es cute, son niños y no se lo que hago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realmente está emocionado por ir a su primer día en el colegio. Louis quizás no tanto. (Kid!dic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day.

Harry realmente está emocionado por ir a su primer día en el colegio.

Louis lo único que desea es dormir más horas y librarse de su primer día en éste.

Sin embargo cuando Anne estaciona el auto frente a aquél instituto Harry ya le había dado su beso de despedida y rápidamente se dirigía a la entrada, donde más niños formaban una fila india para entrar.

Cuando Harry reconoce el aula en el que debe estar, entra para poder tomar un lugar no muy enfrente ni tampoco al final, justo como le gusta. Él nota que los asientos del aula son para que dos personas lo compartan, pero él sabe que no conoce a nadie y por lo tanto no tiene asegurado un compañero. Pero no le importa, porque Harry está realmente emocionado por su primer día en el colegio.

Jay le da una mirada más al reloj de la cocina y nota que sólo le quedan mínimo 15 minutos para levantar a Louis, terminar el desayuno, hacer que se lo coma todo, y llevarlo al colegio. Aunque sabe que para la primera acción necesitará al menos, 10 de esos minutos. Pero lo intenta.

—¡LOUIS POR FAVOR LLEGAREMOS TARDE! –Le gritó mientras movía levemente el cuerpo de su hijo bajo las sábanas.

—Hmmfp...

—Louis.

—No mamá...

—William, por el amor a dios, vamos.

—Quiero dormir...

—Dormirás todo lo que quieras cuando vuelvas del colegio, pero ahora no. Ya es tarde Louis, vamos.

—No.

Y esa fue la última sílaba que escuchó Jay salir de la boca de su hijo mientas le quitaba bruscamente la sábana, lo cargaba como podía y lo ponía en el suelo mientras ella se acercaba al clóset por lo primero que encontrara para ponerle a Louis. Su hijo no se libraría del primer día del colegio aunque quisiera.

Harry podía ver a través del gran ventanal que había en el aula como una camioneta se estacionaba en la entrada, y una muy apurada señora bajaba de ésta junto con un niño. El cual no podía estar de más mal humor que su madre. 

Cuando ambos pasaron por la entrada, Harry los perdió de vista y prefirió concentrarse en observar a los demás niños con los que compartiría un año.

Entre ellos había un niño de complexión enorme, de baja estatura y cabellera pelirroja, pero una enorme espalda y un rostro de "¿Qué miras?". Harry sabía muy bien que no debía acercarse a aquél niño. O eso le había aconsejado su madre.

Visualizó a otro niño, éste no parecía tan intimidante como el otro. Tenía un cabello rubio y una fuerte risa, y al parecer toda la comida que notó encima del pupitre era de él. El niño reía animadamente junto a otro sentado al lado suyo. Un niño de cabellera negra y piel morena. Pero éste al parecer prefería escuchar, asentir y reír, en vez de hablar de más.

Cuando Louis entró al dichoso edificio junto con su apurada madre, notó que ya no había ningún niño en los pasillos. Pero sí una joven señorita que revisaba unos papeles en su carpeta.

—Louis, cielo, voy demorada al trabajo. Mira, no sé dónde está tu aula, y realmente lo siento, pero tendrás que buscarla po-

—Ma. Ahí está una señorita, puedo preguntarle, ¿sí?.

—Está bien, está bien. Nos vemos mi vida.

Le dijo su madre antes de darle un muy ruidoso beso en su cabeza e irse por donde había entrado. Louis corrió hacía la amigable señorita y notó que era una maestra, así que supuso que sería más fácil que ella supiera dónde quedaba su aula.

Resultó que esa joven era SU maestra, y que al menos, aún estaba a tiempo, desgraciadamente, de entrar a clases. Así que la siguió dentro y fue el momento más incómodo que Louis había vivido.

Todos estaban callados ante la presencia de la maestra y fijaban sus miradas en él. Louis sólo quería encontrar un lugar dónde sentarse y acabar con esto. Pero como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados.

El único lugar libre que quedaba estaba al lado de un niño, que a la primera impresión de Louis parecía un total retrasado.

Por que, ¡por favor! ¡Aquel niño lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo!. Lo miraba con la boca tan abierta que Louis podía jurar que cabía su puño en ella. Aquél niño al notar que Louis lo miraba con una pena tan grande, prefirió cerrar la boca, bajar la mirada, y por si fuera poco, sonrojarse.

Louis no tuvo más opción que caminar directo a ese único lugar vacío y sentarse con ese niño raro.

Harry no lo podía creer, en serio.

Ese niño era lo más... ¿bonito? Que había visto en su vida. Vale, que el niño tenía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, y un rostro tan bonito, que Harry estaba a nada de llorar.

Tenía que hablarle.

Es decir, si su rostro era así de bonito, su voz tenía que estarlo más.

—Hola... –fue lo más que Harry tuvo el valor para decir.

—Hey.

Dios mío. Dios mío. DIOS. MÍO. Aquél niño tenía una voz.

Harry llegó una vez a pensar que él sonido más bonito que había escuchado era el que hacía el horno de su cocina cuando las galletas ya estaban listas.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –Esta vez fue Louis quién habló. Al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de prestar atención a la maestra la cual vagamente se presentaba y daba indicaciones que Harry tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar gracias a éste.

—Ha- Harry...

—Un gusto, "Ha- Harry". Soy Louis.

Pero que buen nombre, pensó Harry después de haber escuchado la broma acerca del suyo.

—Creo que tendríamos que prestar atención a lo que la maestra está diciendo Louis...

Louis no podía creer que Harry en serio quisiera prestar atención. O sea, aquella señorita solo hablaba y hablaba acerca de... en realidad no sabía de que hablaba, pero tampoco le importaba.

Louis prefería saber más acerca de Harry. Ya que tenía asegurado que Harry no era ningún retrasado, y al parecer poseía una cabella muy rizada, la cual Louis había amado, prefirió seguir hablándole y maliciosamente distrayéndolo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Harry? –pero que pregunta más tonta. Si Louis tenía 7 era obvio que Harry tenía que tener la misma edad.

—Siete... –Ahí está.

Louis notó que Harry realmente deseaba prestar atención a las indicaciones. Así que le hizo un favor y le sonrío para fijar la mirada en el ventanal y dejarle prestar atención. 

Harry creyó que Louis ya no quería hablarle más, ya que, bueno, el muy bastardo lo había ignorado el resto de la clase y había pasado su tiempo susurrándose junto con el niño de cabellera negra que había visto, o viendo hacia el gran ventanal.

Para cuando la campana del receso sonó Harry ya no deseaba estar cerca de Louis. O bueno, sí quería, pero tampoco se atrevía a acercarse después de la ignorada triunfal que le había regalado.

Así que salió para dirigirse a dónde sea, lejos de Louis, si éste así lo quería.

Justo antes de dar un paso hacía lo que parecían una bonita y cómoda mesa alejada, alguien le tomó de la mano y lo hizo detenerse. Giró su vista a quién le había detenido y se sorprendió tanto que sólo pudo sonrojarse y dejarse arrastrar por Louis a su ya vista antes, mesa.

\--------

Harry era lo más adorable que Louis había conocido, visto, y tocado en su vida. Porque por supuesto que no se había resistido a tocar la cabellera rizada que tenía.

"Es muy suave Harry", le había dicho, y vaya que lo era. Louis podría pasarse el resto del día tocando sus rulos.

Descubrió que Harry amaba leer, que tenía una hermana mayor llamada Gemma, que una de las cosas que hacía en "tiempo libre" era hacer galletas.

—¿Qué eso no es muy de niñas Harry? –le dijo riendo, aunque Louis apostaba que Harry preparaba buenas galletas.

Lo siguiente que notó fue un Harry borrando su sonrisa y bajando la cabeza notoriamente triste. 

Pero que idiota, se autonombró Louis. Había puesto triste a Harry y no quería que se sintiera así.

—¡Ay no! No no no no Harry... no, olvida lo que dije ¿sí?, no... no creo que cocinar galletas sea de niñas, no.

—Pero...

—Está bien, ¿sí?, ven.

Louis se sorprendió de si mismo al momento de acercase a Harry y jalarlo levemente de los hombros para acercarlo a sí y poder abrazarlo.

Harry hasta olvidó porque estaba triste mientras se dejaba abrazar por Louis, que a decir verdad, abrazaba muy bien.

Los brazos de Louis seguían alrededor de él mientras le pedía disculpas más veces de la necesaría.

Y parecía no querer callarse, Jesús.

Así que Harry con todo el valor sacado de quién sabe dónde, acerco su cabeza vagamente a la mejilla de Louis y dejó un muy suave beso en ella.

Ahora sí que se calló.

—Louis. Está bien, ya no importa. Si quieres, puedo traerte un día galletas y así las pruebas. –Le sonrió Harry

Louis podía sentir como todo su rostro se sonrojaba gracias a ese beso, más no entendía porque. Tampoco iba a concentrarse en eso cuando tiene a pocos centímetros de su rostro a un Harry sonriendo con los hoyuelos marcados tan adorablemente.

—Que... que b-bonitos hoyuelos... espera, ¿qué dije?.

Harry rió animadamente y Louis podía jurar que su risa era tan bonita como su rostro. O su cabello.

El día pasó y lo siguiente en la lista era la hora de salida.

Extrañamente Louis no quería alejarse de Harry, ese niño era una compañía tan agradable que Louis rogaba que su mamá llegará algo tarde por él.

Harry estaba más que feliz.

Feliz de que obtuvo su primer día en el colegio, y le gustó.

Feliz de que alguien sea su amigo.

Feliz de que se sumara una persona más que alaga sus rizos.

Sobre todo, feliz de que Louis estaba acariciando sus rizos en esos momentos mientras ambos esperaban que llegaran por ellos.

Cuando llegaron por ellos, por azares del destino, sus madres al mismo tiempo bajaban de sus vehículos y se acercaban a paso veloz a ellos. Harry y Louis no hicieron nada más que separarse bruscamente y sentarse "correctamente" en las escaleras dónde estaban. Con todo y sonrojos se miraron cómplices.

—Lou-

—Ha-

Ambas madres se interrumpieron para después reír amistosamente y saludarse.

Cuando se acabaron los saludos y presentaciones entre las madres y se pusieron de acuerdo para verse un día, Harry y Louis tenían que despedirse.

—Nos vemos mañana Lou.

—Nos vemos Hazz.

Ésta vez, tímidamente fue Louis quién se acerco a Harry dejando un beso en su mejilla y sonrojándolo, para después ambos correr hacia los autos de sus mamás.

Jay y Anne los observaban a una distancia , y se miraban extrañadas como pensando "tengo que preguntarle todo y con detalles a mi hijo", por que después de todo no era tontas y notaban algo ahí. Además el chisme era lo suyo como madres.

\-------

Harry y Louis estaban ya acostados para dormir, ambos ya estaban con una pijama y dispuestos a soñar. Pero ninguno podía.

Harry sabía que mañana vería a Louis, y aprendería cosas nuevas, pero vería a Louis.

Louis, aunque no lo aceptará, tenía extrañamente ganas de ir de nuevo al colegio. A ver a Harry.

Por que aunque el colegio sea un lugar dónde te obligan a sentarse todo el día en un pupitre más pequeño que una casa de muñecas y más incómodo que una roca. Un lugar dónde una persona vieja o joven todos los día habla sin parar hasta pudrirte de aburrimiento, un lugar dónde quizás no todos son amigos, ni todos son amables... Harry y Louis tenían podían decir que su primer día en él fue sin duda alguno bonito.

Como se supone deben ser los primeros días del colegio.

**Author's Note:**

> Este os se encuentra igualmente en wattpad así como mis demás trabajos, pero decidí subirlos aquí, anyway. Se me hace más fácil escribir en este sitio, con más espacio para diferentes fandoms yay.


End file.
